Evil Lord Wrath (Overlord)
|-|Evil Lord Wrath= |-|Jaldabaoth's True Form= Summary Evil Lord Wrath in an Evil Lord who serves as one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards on the 7th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Although Wrath spawns in Nazarick, Demiurge can also summon one directly, though Wraths created this way are temporary and can't use summoning themselves. Wrath is roughly level 84, which allowed him to hold up against Ainz Ooal Gown for a while in their mock battle with the help of some enhanced doppelgangers, though the Sorcerer King still won out in the end. Wrath served a prominent role in Jaldabaoth's invasion of the Holy Kingdom, playing the role of his "true form" in order to better strike fear into the country. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Wrath, Jaldabaoth Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heteromorphic Race, Demon, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Rage Power (Builds anger quickly, and raises in attack power and defense the more angry he is), Fiery Aura, Demon Summoning, Magic, Spell Resistance, Transformation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to intangible and Non-Corporeal targets), Empathic Manipulation and limited Morality Manipulation (with Distort Moral and other such spells), Fire Manipulation, Summoning Negation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Insanity Manipulation, Meteor Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Can cast random spells up to the 8th tier, Time Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness), Various other Elements Attack Potency: City level (With the help of a few doppelgangers, was able to give Ainz a solid fight. Explicitly weaker than Ainz, but still powerful enough to be considered as troublesome to him) Speed: Supersonic+ (Kept up with Ainz and was able to give chase) Lifting Strength: At most Class M (Though classed as a warrior, is weaker than a Floor Guardian) Striking Strength: City Class (A high level warrior) Durability: City level Stamina: High, but has comparatively low mana Range: Extended Melee Range due to size alone, up to tens of kilometers with high tier spells, hundreds of kilometers with Teleportation, likely planetary with Greater Teleportation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Average (skilled in combat, and was able to play the role of Jaldabaoth's true form) Weaknesses: Holy element attacks. Although Wrath possesses many spells for a warrior class, it has low spellcasting abilities for its level. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive *'Fiery Aura:' Inflicts fire damage in an area of effect. *'Spell Resistance:' Partial magic resistance that scales to any incoming spells, having the same effects against low tier and high tier spells. Active *'Astral Smite:' An 8th tier spell that shoots a stream of bright blue needles from the caster's hand. It is more effective against ethereal, gaseous, or otherwise intangible beings. *'Blasphemy:' A 7th tier spell. *'Distort Moral:' An 8th tier spell. Presumably alters the alignment of the target. *'Field of Unclean:' A 10th tier spell. *'Fireball:' A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. *'Flamewing:' A 6th tier spell. *'Greater Rejection:' A 9th tier spell that cancels high tier summons. *'Greater Teleportation:' A 7th tier spell, that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. The caster can go anywhere they have been before or can see, including visions from divination magic. It has the same cost no matter the distance, and has no chance of failure unlike regular teleportation. *'Greater Word of Curse:' A 7th tier spell. *'Hell Flame:' A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. It deals no physical damage, burning at the soul rather than flesh. *'Insanity:' An 8th tier spell which permanently inflicts the insanity debuff. Insanity is an indefinite variant of confusion, which prevents the afflicted from thinking clearly. *'Meteor Fall:' A 10th tier spell that casts down a flaming meteorite, which explodes on impact in a wide radius of destruction. *'Napalm:' A 7th tier spell. *'Slow:' A 3rd tier spell that slows down an enemy's movement. *'Soul-Bought Miracle:' When activated, the user will cast a random spell with power of up to the 8th tier. *'Teleportation:' A 5th tier spell that allows instantaneous transition with a range of up to a few hundred kilometers. However, its cost increases with distance and it has a small chance of failure. *'Time Stop:' A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time, though they cannot be damaged while stopped. *'Vermillion Nova:' A 9th tier spell that melts the target with a huge pillar of flame. Deals Fire-element damage. *'Wall of Hell:' A 6th tier spell. *'Wave of Pain:' An 8th tier spell. Gallery Overlord_Volume_13_Cover.png Overlord_Volume_13_Chapter_5.png Jaldabaoth (Evil Lord).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Minions Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pain Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Resistant Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7